bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War
The Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, also called the Destiny War by Helryx, was a large-scale conflict between two of the most powerful factions in the Matoran Universe, the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Order, long kept a secret from the rest of the universe, chose to leave their secrecy behind and openly engage the Brotherhood in combat. Several other smaller organizations were thrust into the outbreak, siding with either the Order or the Brotherhood. The war came to an end in a final battle in Metru Nui, and the Brotherhood of Makuta was defeated. History Preparations for the War The Order have long since been aware that they would need to reveal themselves and fight the Brotherhood. With the recent events that concerned the Kanohi Ignika, the Order began to prepare for the inevitable conflict. In order to reduce the creation of Rahkshi, the Order began locating and destroying Energized Protodermis pools from which Rahkshi spring. Takanuva was sent to Karda Nui inform the Toa Nuva of the Energy Storms that would start once Mata Nui was awakened. They recovered a disgraced member, Brutaka, from "The Pit" and sent him on a mission to free the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix. Once freed, Miserix began his long-awaited hunt for Makuta Teridax. Krakua was sent to Voya Nui to contact Axonn and bring him to their base on Daxia where he was reunited with his friend Brutaka. The Brotherhood of Makuta had also made plans and started to prepare to conquer the Matoran Universe. Makuta Tridax created an army of Shadow Toa by using an Olmak to assemble multiple alternate Takanuva and drained them of their Light. Coming Out of Secrecy Rahi flew to the Dark Hunters' base on Odina and began to fly in a pattern recognizable only to the Order of Mata Nui's spy in the organization. The spy, [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]], went into the Odina Fortress to confront the leader of the Dark Hunters. Without revealing himself to [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]], ''"Ancient" managed to convince him to form an alliance between the Hunters and the Order. The Order of Mata Nui dispatched the insane half-Skakdi, Vezon, and Trinuma to the Brotherhood Fortress at Destral where Vezon was to betray the Order to the universe by announcing the Order of Mata Nui's presence, but in reality, he was to also learn how Destral teleports and any of the island's other secrets. The Order then sent "The Shadowed One" with a fleet of Dark Hunter ships to blockade the Isle of Xia so they could stop the Vortixx from selling the Brotherhood weapons. "The Shadowed One" instead attempted to go a step farther and completely obliterate the Xians, but before he could do so, the Toa Hagah intervened. The Dark Hunter leader still tried to go through with his plans, but Toa Helryx appeared and threatened to wipe out the entire Dark Hunter armada if they went against her orders. Helryx then dispatched the Toa Hagah with the aid of Zaktan to locate Makuta Teridax and defeat him. Axonn and Brutaka were sent to the Isle of Zakaz to recruit the Skakdi warlords, including Nektann, to join in the war effort on behalf of the Order. Nektann agreed to ally with the faction because of their hatred of the Brotherhood of Makuta and their lust for battle. With the combined might of many of the universe's greatest forces, the Order of Mata Nui initiated their attack. Early Battles The Brotherhood of Makuta secretly placed a small army of Rahkshi somewhere in the Southern Islands to stage an invasion of the Southern Continent and they succeeded in driving off all the Matoran residing on the island. However, before the Rahkshi could initiate the attack, armies of Skakdi arrived and they did battle. Although the Skakdi were outnumbered and suffered loses, they managed to decimate the army of Rahkshi. While the two forces battled, Axonn and Brutaka were sent to the same island to destroy the creation process of the Makuta. However, they were unable to do so and Brutaka became mind-linked with the substance. Using his Olmak, he teleported Axonn and himself to the Core Processor, far beneath the Coliseum. All across the universe, the Order of Mata Nui launched surprise attacks on the Brotherhood of Makuta and used their allies to conquer key positions throughout the domed universe. The Brotherhood was taken unaware and lost their footing in much of the universe, though managed to keep up a resistance effort. The Order had been still unable to remove the Makuta army on the Isle of Nynrah. Further Campaigns The War took place over many islands and many parts of the universe, with battles raging from Nynrah to the Southern Islands. The Order won many of these battles. Helryx operated the War mostly from her chamber on Daxia. After the War had began, she made two vital decisions. One was to send the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri on the Island City of Metru Nui. The second was to order the jailer of "The Pit" to free the Barraki as long as they joined the Order of Mata Nui's armies. Recruitment of the Barraki The message reached Hydraxon in "The Pit" and he walked down to the Barraki's cells. He told the warlords that they would either be freed and fight with the Order or face a worse punishment. Pridak immediately agreed and took advantage of his freedom, and began to strike at the Brotherhood with an army of Skakdi, Vortixx, and rogue Dark Hunters. Pridak was victorious in one such battle, where his legion overtook a Makuta Fortress. When he examined a shattered wall, Pridak discovered Teridax's complete plan. Kalmah, Mantax, and Ehlek went to Xia on Pridak's behalf and negotiated with "The Shadowed One" to form an alliance on Karzahni. Extermination of the Visorak The agent Johmak traveled to Metru Nui and delivered the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri. She told them to take it to the Isle of Artidax. Two other Order members already went to the island and planted explosive devices intended to utterly destroy the Brotherhood's army of spider Rahi who would be driven to the artifact. However, only Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu went on the mission, leaving Hewkii and Kongu to guard the city which was not what the Order wanted. Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu met Takadox soon after arriving on Artidax, who then placed them in a trance as he escaped the island on their Boat. They were saved, however, when Teridax made his first known involvement in the War. Unexpectedly, he freed the Toa so that they were able to flee the island as the volcano killed the entire Visorak horde. Fortification of Metru Nui Knowing that the Toa would interfere with their plans to fortify Metru Nui, Hewkii and Kongu were temporarily abducted. After the Toa Mahri were removed from Metru Nui by Johmak, the Order began to fortify the city's defenses, by building large walls and sentinels around Metru Nui's coastline making the island city into a fortress. The Turaga disagreed with the Order but could not stop them, and the Matoran were put to work in the effort. Agents on Stelt began leaking rumors that the Great Furnace on Metru Nui was being converted into a production plant of a virus that could destroy Makuta armor, luring a final battle to Metru Nui. Battle of Nynrah The Brotherhood of Makuta had kept a strong resistance of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa on Nynrah and it had held for most of the War. The Order of Mata Nui did eventually defeat the Brotherhood's forces on the island, leaving Rahkshi parts scattered across the beach. After the Order's victory, Helryx came to the island and she began to examine the remains of Rahkshi armor, using her Gengenu to search for the pools of Energized Protodermis they were created in. One piece of armor revealed to her evidence of a pool on an island in the south. Helryx convinced Keetongu to ally with her, as she promised that the Visorak were no longer a threat. Together, they went to this island to destroy the substance, but were confronted by an Entity entirely composed of it. The entity lashed out at them, but the two escaped through a dimensional portal which suddenly appeared. Attack on Destral The Order of Mata Nui began a surprise attack on the Brotherhood's base as Makuta Tridax was about to execute the captured Vezon. The large assault freed Vezon from his chains and so he began the next step of his mission. Tridax had been given orders to move Destral near Metru Nui and seize the island city if such an attack occurred. However, he was followed by Vezon to Destral's teleportation chamber. In the chamber were hundreds of Shadow Takanuvas in stasis. Tridax revealed to Vezon that he simply had to release the Toa of Shadow and they would easily defeat the opposing armies on Destral. Two agents of the Order, Tobduk and Mazeka, then entered the chamber and Tobduk proceeded to kill Tridax, while Mazeka allowed the half-Skakdi to live instead of killing him as well. They left as the walls of the fortress crumbled, resulting in the majority of the Shadow Takanuva being killed, although one awoke and began contemplating destroying the universe. Siege of Metru Nui The last battle of the War was a massive invasion of Metru Nui by the Brotherhood's Rahkshi. The Rahkshi managed to break into the city, but various setbacks prevented them from completely taking over. The Bohrok under Metru Nui were awoken by Krakua, and when Mata Nui awoke, a storm began that rocked the Brotherhood ships besieging the city. With the timely arrival of the Toa Nuva in their aircraft, the Brotherhood forces were destroyed or repelled and the organization was ultimately crushed as a result. Aftermath Much of the buildings across the Matoran Universe were left in bad shape after the fighting. Once Teridax became in control of Mata Nui's body, he used his powers to eliminate nearly all the remaining Makuta, forcing the Brotherhood of Makuta to disband. He also destroyed the Order base on Daxia, killing many of their agents. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Events Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters Category:Barraki